Lovestruck
by Pinekiss
Summary: different place, different time, same love ♡ R
1. Chapter 1

_Love. What is love?_ June spun her pen around her fingers, looking out to the clear blue sky, the clouds drifting by, beautifully speckling the blue palette. She leaned on her hand and sighed. _Love is beautiful._ She scribbled it down and slammed her diary shut, threw the book and pen onto her bed and raced down the stairs. She slammed out of her door and spread her arms towards the endless sky and lifted her head. The rays of sun glowed onto her face, blanketing it with its light warmth and a breeze blew threw her hair. She smiled. _Such a movie moment._ She smirked at herself. _Thank god its 8 am._ She scanned around her neighborhood for any other early wakers…and was relieved.

June Sakura Avalon. Brown eyes, brown hair, sixteen and in love. In love with the world. In love with love. It was the first week of summer and she was determined to enjoy every second of it. She went upstairs and looked into the mirror, tilted her head. _You beautiful. _A bit dramatic, a bit introverted and everything a dreamer. The perfect… anything. That's what she wanted. She got herself all dressed up that morning for no reason, just because.

* * *

"June, get out of the house or something," her mom yelled to her from the kitchen, walking into the living room. "What the—why are you all dressed up like that for? You going somewhere?"

"No."

"Go outside, sitting around all day eating and watching TV. You're all ready anyway go outside or SOMETHING!" June pouted with her sleepy eyed stare, her eyes glazed over from the television and rolled off the couch.

* * *

She peeked out her door and stepped out to look down the road. Nothing. She rushed back inside. 2 minutes. Peek. Nothing. She scowled and threw off her shoes, sitting back on the couch and switched on the TV. 2 minutes. She went by the door, and glanced in the mirror beside her. Smile, look natural. She went out, a car parked by her driveway and waved.

They sat inside a café, by the window. She stirred her latte and looked out the window to the people walking by: dresses, shorts, tank tops. She smiled at him, her long time love, as he came to sit down with her.

"Aren't you glad its summer?" he said in his low voice. She nodded as she sipped her drink.

"The end of school almost killed me," she stated.

"Fine for me," he smirked at her with his eyes as he drank. _Dreamy._ She slit her eyes at him.

"As if, stupid, I remember all of it. You were up every night complaining and I had to help you out soo much." She fell into a mock annoyance, a hint of smile still on her face. He smiled sheepishly and bit his lip.

"Thanks June." She smiled smugly at him. They looked at each other for a second, and then both went on to take a polite sip of their drink.

"By the way, what was it your friend called you? Sarah?" She blanked for a second, trying to remember how he had ever heard her middle name, no one knew it. She was thinking of what to do, should she tell him it? Why him, she refused to tell anyone.

"Sacha? Saka…" He looked up, leaning on his hand, trying to remember the name. _Ohh…_ She remembered now. May. She calls her Sakura sometimes no matter how many times she tell her to stop.

"Come onn."

"No, I can't tell you."

"Why?" She leaned in closer to him and lowered her voice.

"'Cos, it's a secret." He fell back into his chair and scowled. The cutest scowl, she'd have to say and smiled inwardly. Sakura was the name her grandmother gave her. Her grandmother wanted to name her that, but with her mother's strong refusal she was proudly named June. But when she was old enough to talk, her grandmother took her aside and gave her another name. Sakura. June smiled and agreed as any obedient 3-year-old could, and her grandmother smiled back at her and stroked her hair. That smile, that unforgettable smile A few days later, she passed away. She couldn't remember if she cried or not, the only thing left in her memory was the rush and hectic, the fast paced feet…but she took her secret name, her grandmother and her secret, with her. She told her best friend once when May was lying in a hospital bed, just because it reminded June of the situation. Her best friend smiled and called her that when she thought no one was listening. A huge regret.

"I'll show you something if you tell me," he teased.

"What? Show me first, if its good enough I'll tell you," June skeptical that there was anything to be seen. He looked at her; she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Okay, come." He got up and walked out of the café, her mouth dropped. _Did he just walk out on me?_ She quickly trailed him, hoping others didn't think she was ditched. She got into his car and flipped to face him.

"What the h— "

"Sacha," he said with a serious face, leaning in close to her. "Sh."

She glared at him and turned to the window. _How could he get it so wrong too. Sacha? What's Sacha?_ She huffed. The scenery passed quickly past her eyes, and she turned back to him.

"Where are we going?" He half smiled at her.

"Secret." She muttered under her breath about using the same tactic on her and turned back to the window.

* * *

She was speechless. He held his hands over her eyes and led her to the place. When he uncovered them, her eyes went wide. _Oh my god. _She instinctively gripped his hand and took a step back. When she caught her breath she opened her mouth and let out an echoing scream.

* * *

They were sitting in the same place they were at before, it was much darker now and the stars were just beginning to shine.

"I still can't believe you screamed," he laughed. She pushed him. "Whoa careful."

"I'm scared of heights," she stated almost coldly and sneered at him. He leaned back and looked around comfortably.

"Isn't it beautiful though?" They were on top of a cliff, on a grassy ledge high above the city. The neon lights were emerging from the dark alleys and streets, flashing brighter than the stars and breathtaking against the sunset sky.

"Yes, beautiful." After hours of talking, they went quiet in the glow of the orange sun, disappearing behind the horizon.

"I've never been somewhere like this before," she said after a while. She turned to him. He was looking at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she averted her eyes, lying down on the grass looking up at the sky. He lay down beside her, with a fair amount of space between them and she was relieved. _What if he could hear my heart beating…my face reddening. _

"You wanna tell me now?" He caught her off guard. She turned and faced him lying down, analyzing his face.

"You can keep a secret?" He nodded.

"Sakura." She whispered into the crisp darkening air, her eyes sparkling with the last rays of light. She knew she would tell him from the beginning.

"Sakura Avalon." He repeated, his voice low and quiet, his eyes still locked in her gaze. Moments passed silently.

"I love you."

She gasped, short and sharp, her eyes widening. _I can't believe this I can't believe this…_ She started to open her mouth to talk, to reply, to tell him she loved him for a long time, everything and

he kissed her.


	2. summer rain

"—yah and then he was like what was it your friend called you? Sacha? 'Cos you know you always say that to me and then I was like ohmigod it's a secret and he was like no tell me I'll show you something and I didn't believe him right? 'Cos like, yah, and— "

"Sakura, I can't understand a word you're saying," May said with a yawn, sitting on her bed in her pajamas.

"—so we went to this CLIFF right? Ooh! It was so scary, he had his hand covering my eyes and—"

_What is this girl saying? She wakes me up at like 8 am to rant on about some…boy. Oh god I'm so tired. Blah blah blah…_

"Uh…Sakura…"

"—and I told him. I was like Sakura…and he's like Sakura Avalon in that voice and—"

"Sakuuurra!"

"—kissed me." Silence.

"June. Repeat that."

"Syaoran. Kissed. Me." Followed by a high-pitched scream. Sakura flopped onto her bed with a huge grin on her face. "Can you believe that?"

"Oh. My goodness. June you should've called me yesterday or something. So are you guys official now or what?" June giggled in response.

"Oh I hear my parents," May whispered. "Call me later. I want all updates."

"Oh, and I'm happy for you!" She added, then the line went dead.

* * *

She sat in front of her mirror trying to arrange her hair. Why won't it cooperate? Why now? She sat frustrated and let down the hair ties and shook her head, tousling her hair messily with her hands. _Whatever._ She slammed open her closet, and sighed. 

After what seemed like forever, June was finally finished choosing her outfit, which was an ordinary one, after dozens of tries. She sat in front of the mirror and stared at herself. She was Syaoran's girlfriend? _Me?? _She thought to herself with an exasperated expression. She pointed to her reflection, _Yes you. _And gave a sultry grin. Then a pout. A smile. A laugh. An angry frown. She puffed out her cheeks and nodded to herself. _Okay June, ready? _

"Put on a show why don't you." She flipped around, her hair getting into her face. Her eyes widened and then glared.

"TorRYY!" her voice climbing higher. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He laughed at her and she sighed, _just give in now June._

"Where are you going anyway?" he asked offhandedly. "You look…" _Nice? Nice right? Great, say great…_

"Different." Her head dropped. "Nice just-got-out-of-bed-with-PJs look." And he left the room and she fumed, flipping back to her reflection.

"Oh my god I have to change."

_AND EVERY TIME WE TOUCH I FEEL THE STATIC AND EVERY TIME. . ._

She jumped at the heavy drumbeat and belted melody of her ring tone, vibrating on her desk. Call display: Syaoran. _No…NO._

"H-hello?" she squeaked.

"Hey." That all too familiar voice filled her ears, she'd missed it…Syaoran. She could picture his brown eyes looking at her, with that expression, the scowl she loved. "June?"

"Y-yah?" she squeaked again, caught off guard…again.

"I'm here okay? Come outside. I missed you." She bit her lip, a smile coming on.

"I—" but he had already hung up. _–missed you too. _Her face reddened even though no one heard her mistake, she hoped. _That little…cutting me off…_ she muttered to herself and headed downstairs, self-conscious about how she looked.

* * *

She got into his car and he smiled at her, and her at him. 

"You what?" She gave him a questioning look. "You were saying something, sorry I hung up too quickly." Her eyes slitted and she let out a little 'humph'.

"I'm not saying it anymore, its your fault."

"Noo say it," he said playfully, she turned to the window. He leaned over, trying to get a look at her face, "you missed me? You love me? You—" She turned her head to tell him off and their eyes met, their faces almost touching. She backed away a bit, her head against the window, eyes widening, face reddening. They stayed there for a while, a slow smile coming to his face. She started to say something, to break the silence, awkwardness—on her part—but quickly realized her voice wouldn't come out. And he kissed her again.

Once he backed away, he looked into her eyes again. "You look beautiful, Sakura." Her head spinning, her heart drumming against her chest, she couldn't reply.

* * *

_So this is what it feels like to be in love. Time speeds up, you're scared your heart will give you away each time, you find yourself longing for him, never seeming to get enough…of that voice, that face, that person. I miss him already. _She put the pen to her mouth and smiled, in a daze.

* * *

_AND EVERY TIME WE TOUCH I FEEL THE STATIC AND EVERY TIME. . ._

She groaned loudly. She clumsily felt around her bedside table, knocking over a few things to shut up that stupid annoying vibrating singing…thing. _Reminder to self, destroy cell phone._

"Yes?" she said, not attempting to hide her annoyance.

"Hello??" she repeated, a little louder, angrier. And then a dead line. _What the._ She looked incredulously at her cell phone. Unknown caller?! 10 am?! Who would wake her up this early for no reason, those clueless people can't respect a girl's beauty sleep…She flopped around in her bed and sat up with a growl. _This is not going to be a good day. _She could hear the patter hitting her window. Great. Rain.

It was 11 am and she was just eating breakfast, summer finally kicking into her sleep habits. Then the doorbell rang…rather impatiently, nudging her nerves again. She went and pulled open the door with all her annoyance directed at it. _Ohmigosh._

And there was her prince with a bouquet of flowers in the rain. He smiled at her from behind his hair, dripping over his eyes, holding out the flowers. She froze for a moment and then jumped into a hug, pushing him back with her weight. The flowers crushed between them, she stayed there, her head on his chest, and soaked up the rain; the smell of the droplets mixed with the flowers. He was surprised; he had to admit, at June's outburst. She pulled back and looked into his face, she kissed his cheek and turned downwards quickly, embarrassed. He laughed and sweeped her into his arms. She leaned against his shoulder, both oblivious to the rain, only aware of themselves and each other.

"I love you." She said, barely audibly. But he heard. And the slow smile appeared on his face.


	3. bff

The weeks of summer flew by. And sometimes, while lying in the grass looking into the crystal clear sky, she wondered if she was dreaming. But she couldn't be, not when he was right there beside her, not when he touched her, not when he kissed her. She smiled.

* * *

"Mayy…pick uup…" June said to herself as the phone rang.

"Hello?" June quickly straightened up.

"Hi, uhm, is May there?"

"Oh Meilin? One second…June?"

"Yep." She could sense his smile from the other side of the phone, Meilin's father, one of the nicest people she knew.

"Hello??" A breathless reply came.

"May?"

"Hey! I'm coming out."

They walked through the park, laughing as they struggled to climb over branches. The talked and giggled as they walked together.

"Okay. We're here," May stated, affirmatively. They looked at each other, determination shining through.

"Ready?" May nodded back at her. They entered the shopping mall, determined, armed and eager…16-year-old girls. They sped through the stores prowling through the CDs and flipping through the clothes racks.

"June, what was your first impression of me?" June faced May without taking her eyes off the dress.

"Mmm…snobby." She looked over and smirked, just to check that May wasn't angry. Her mouth dropped in a playful shock, although the comment seemed to slightly dent her. May turned back to her racks of clothes.

"Yah I thought you were childish." June turned towards May.

"Well excuse me for being young, miss impulsive everything." May glanced at her.

"But I love you." June let down her defenses and laughed.

"Friends forever right?"

"Best friends." They continued their speed shopping for a while until June interrupted.

"Tell me about your first love again?" May smiled at this.

"Ohh…where to start…well…he's a bit of a dork. We lived really close, he was like my neighbour or something," she gazed faraway, remembering. "I used to go out at night, to the nearby bridge, just to look out, and once someone was there. I could hear them behind me, I was so scared, I seriously thought I was gonna be kidnapped or something but I turned around to see this…. _hot_ guy." They burst out laughing.

"What a surprise you lucky girl."

"And we just stood there for a while, he didn't even say anything to me and after a while he left, his voice was so quiet I could barely hear him saying bye to me. He seemed really vulnerable to me, something about him… a connection you know? And I think I fell in love."

"Aww," June crooned. "That's adorable May, better than mine. A clueless schoolgirl falling for the most popular guy." June rolled her eyes at herself.

"That was ages ago though," she added with a sheepish smile. Meilin continued after a while.

"We met up every once in a while, and after I found myself waiting for him. We talked a lot, I don't know if I can say we were going out…we held hands and sat together and…"

"I'm trying this on June, one sec!" May interrupted herself.

June found herself feeling flighty and in love, just with May's story. It really seemed like a fairy tale. Then again, she felt like she was in a fairy tale now so…

* * *

They finished their shopping and collapsed on the seats. May was carrying double the amount of shopping bags as June; May the impulse shopper.

"Ohh, I think I overspeennntt…." May whined. "But its worth it…Ohmygod! June!" With that she pulled June over to a booth. June let herself be dragged, too tired to think.

"Ok smile!" And within seconds they were taking sticker pictures, seemingly forgetting their exhaustion. They held up peace signs and posed for the quick flashes.

"By the way May, who's the guy? I want to meet this kid." June said through a smile.

"Huh?" May replied, caught off guard. Flash.

"Ok! Last picture, the heart background the heart one yah?" June exclaimed girlishly.

"Uh, sure. Yah, he's a lot older, different school and everything. No not that one," May interrupted, changing the settings.

* * *

They finished with everything and were walking back in the crisp night, the coolness brushing against their flushed faces.

June burst out in laughter.

"May look at you in the last one, you look so—so—" June said through laughs.

"Oh shut up," she pushed June. "I look so confused…grr…"

The photos were decorated and full of their youth and energy, friends forever scrawled on some with messy cursive.

Sixteen and ready to take on anything they talked and laughed like this would last forever.


	4. flash

Sirens everywhere, screaming, shouting…a dizzying surrounding, everything in fast forward and a panicked rush. _Where's May?_

"M-May?" she weakly called out.

"Meilin??" her voice came out louder, more panicked, deliberate. She twined her way through the people, searching. She started running, now out of the crowd, all muttering together, all the rush… _Where is she?_

"May??" June shouted, her voice echoed back at her from the empty darkness. Her hand went to her face and she felt droplets. Sweat or tears? She ran around and around, until she had no more breath left in her. She was right back where she started. She heard a slight whimper. A slight sound that was carried by the night breeze, she listened for it and moved towards it.

"M-May?" she was surprised her voice came out hoarse and quiet. She looked passed the small ridge and saw her, half out of the water, half in it, shuddering. June rushed over to her; she could hear sobs. June draped May's arm over her shoulder and started heading back to the house with a quick pace. She felt Meilin's head resting on her shoulder, small short intakes of breath. June looked over and smiled, hopefully reassuringly, it was the most she could do.

"Don't cry June…" she whispered.

"June?" she could hear a far off cry from May's father. And then a rush of voices.

"May? Is it her? Oh god please, yes, okay we found her…" They sprinted towards the two girls and lifted Meilin onto one of their backs.

"Thanks June," she mouthed through the loudness, and smiled. The lights flashes and sirens wailed, leaving June standing in the dark and ever increasing silence.

* * *

She could hear his voice cracking.

"But how?" he barely said.

"I'm sorry…its lucky it was discovered even like this. Leukemia…" Silence.

"There's still hope Mr. Rae."

* * *

Her eyes burst open and she was broken out in a cold sweat. She sat up slowly, looking around her dark moonlit room. It was a dream…only a dream…She's okay now. Her best friend is okay. She hugged her knees in the calm darkness for a while. Meilin will be okay.


	5. Meilin Rae

The warm last rays of the sun shone out from the horizon, showering them in a wash of orange, eyes sparkling, hair glazed in a warm red. They stood looking into each other's eyes for a while.

Suddenly Syaoran's cell phone started to ring. June looked into the distance again and cursed under her breath.

"Hello?" Syaoran held the phone to his ear for a while, and then holding it away he closed it and shrugged.

"Want me to walk you home?" June nodded happily.

Once she stepped inside her house she smiled and sighed. And did it again, unable to help herself. She was really in love…true love…first love. _I should've told him…today._ She felt reckless, and being stupid and in love, she slowly opened her door again. _Come on June, can't lose him now, can you?_ She would tell him. Tonight. She saw his figure outlined in the darkness and bit her lip. She couldn't imagine being without him, and she wanted to be with him forever. She took a sharp breath in and stopped in her tracks.

_Did he see me?_ But she froze, unable to speak or move, scared of being detected. Her eyes gleamed in the dim streetlights.

She backed slowly…one step at a time…step…step…and once she was far enough. She ran.

* * *

She dropped the phone, it fell onto the floor. _How…June and Syaoran…_ How. She crumpled onto the floor and without her even noticing, she was crying, stifled into quiet sobs. _He can't do this to me._

"It's so unfair," she said and she screamed, letting herself cry out loud. She was Angry. Jealous. Heart aching. Sad. Hurt. She crashed around and knocked things off her desktop in an unstoppable fury. She couldn't scream anymore and trying to catch her breath from crying, she collapsed onto her bed. _How could he do this to her, she almost died for him…_

She hated him. She hated her. She didn't know why she did, and why she should, but she did. A pang of guilt stabbed at her heart, she didn't hate June, she can't hate June…she hated herself. No. She just hated everything.

Her first love. It went much deeper than she ever said; it was _her_ secret. How could he let him steal her first kiss, how could she have let him see her crying…_May you stupid stupid girl. How could you let him become everything for you in such a short period of time…_ Quick hello, and an even quicker goodbye. A summer fling for a young, naïve, shy girl. He came in mid June, June 16th. Soon they were talking, sharing hearts, lives, and between the walks, the late nights, the way he made her laugh, the way he talked…she had fallen completely in love. And when he suddenly had to leave nearing the end of august, she was devastated. What about their plans for grade 9? And she kept him in her heart, a large part of her heart she kept hidden away.

Then suddenly, he was there. In her school. In _her _school. She saw glances of him in the hallways in grade 11 and couldn't believe it at first. Then overwhelmed, she finally got the courage and approached him.

"S-Syaoran!" She exclaimed, bright-eyed and nervous. She couldn't contact him for so long, and her longing was met with such enormous luck. "I can't believe you transferred here!" He seemed a bit taken aback. She noticed immediately.

"Meilin?"

"Yah."

"Hey, how are you? It's been a while." He smiled at her. She smiled shakily.

"I'm good," she replied. "…well see you around."

"Wait, Meilin!" Syaoran called down the hall. A rush went through her body and she turned to him. "Here, give me your email." She hastily scrawled it on his hand and stepped back. She gave a small wave and walked away, her heart flipping.

She ran home that day and went immediately on the computer. She must've sat there for an hour, checking every minute for him. Finally he signed on and they small talked for a while. They seemed like strangers, she could feel her mounting disappointment and her ever climbing expectations.

_Remember the bridge?_ She typed, anticipating… That was their spot.

_What bridge?_

_You can't remember it? Our bridge?_

_Ohh…lol that was so long ago_

…

_Well it was fun while it lasted right? ;)_

She closed the window. It didn't mean anything to him. He could barely remember me…She cut off connections with him and avoided him, taking her broken pride and dignity…but she still longed for him.

And now, June… She knew she liked him, like half the school, but she didn't know something would happen. It still hurt when she talked about it.

The summer pasted painfully. She tried so hard to be supportive of June, to mask her anger, jealousy, hurt. Every time. Summer was nearing its end and she couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't.

And she called him up one night. And met up with him. She could hear him nearing her and turned to look at him. Memories…the memories rushed back and she broke down. To her surprise, he put his arms around her. She felt right in his arms.


End file.
